


Entendre affair

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Janeway has built a duranium wall around her heart against love for a certain blonde crew person. One night she falls asleep and dreams of weird and very uncaptain-like stuff?....Startrek Voyager Season 4 episode 23, Living Witness "Janeway," implied.**Disclaimer: Please do not proceed reading if you find the act of lovemaking between women repulsive**First line was taken from The Belamy Brother`s song "If I Said You Had A Beautiful Body, Would You Hold It Against Me."





	Entendre affair

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome :)

I wonder if i tell her she has a beautiful body  
Will she hold it against me?  
I`m sure she`ll impress me  
Or press herself against me  
I see the look in her eyes  
Oh, the smoldering lust that burns in them  
The lust for knowledge  
I`m sure she`ll want to pump me dry  
For all that i know

I want to hear her scream my name  
As i force her against the wall of her regeneration alcove  
She hates to regenerate  
This late  
Or follow the chain of command  
I will command her  
To learn humanity`s ways  
For it is the way

I imagine she brushing up her fingers on my face  
Oh, and healing the aching slit of my soul  
No one has touched me in seven years  
My soul yearns for her knowledge  
Of all the things as old as Stonehenge  
She`s kept it all in her cortical node  
And locked it all up with an encryption code

The quest to break the code loose  
Is on  
I don`t have much to lose  
I`ll just have to entice her  
She always likes to learn more  
Come, my love i`ll teach you  
I don`t have to preach to you  
I`d rather show you  
Or if you prefer the term  
To tutor you

My tutorials are pleasant  
Unlike the Doctor`s  
My fingers are elegant  
So lessons won`t be boring  
I`ll show you the difference between  
Carpets and bare flooring  
If you`re into the furnishing business  
It`s all humanity  
Yes, carpets keep the flavouring  
Bare floors are heavenly  
Easy to clean up

Oh, my you`re a quick study  
As you travel up there`s a small key  
Ignore it when they plea  
Only means glee  
Waterfalls will activate  
Do not hesitate  
To accelerate  
Till you hear more  
From your subject  
If they object  
Then heed them

That wasn`t hard  
I can do more  
But now it`s time for recess  
But feel free to access  
The rest  
While i rest  
Drink is crucial  
Gives you energy  
Because when we start  
It will last

Humanity is complex  
Not as easy as eating cornflex  
Now let me show you  
My toys  
They`re my joy  
I`m sure you`ll like them  
When i use them  
At practical sessions  
Pleasure is learning  
Learning is pleasure  
Come again, you ask?  
Then we`ll do it all over again.

THE END.


End file.
